Hulu ke Hilir
by Jeruk
Summary: Seperti persimpangan Tornado dan Tsunami. Api dan Gas. Anjing dan kutu. Antara Jean, dan Eren. Warning : AU, OOC, cicilan Drabble, JeanEren


**Shingeki no Kyojin** by Hajime Isayama

 **Hulu ke Hilir** by Jeruk

JeanEren fic!

 ** _._**

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _._**

 **A untuk Antagonis**

Warna-warni masa kecil si bocah Jaeger tak pernah luput dari bentuk pertengkaran antar rival teman sekelas. Namanya Jean, si penjahat berpupil madu yang acap kali menatapnya dengan remeh saat dua pasang kelereng mereka saling memantul. Sekelebat mengerling saja sudah sengit. Dua bocah yang berperan layaknya anjing dan kutunya di sela-sela bulu ketiak.

Di mana ada suara teriakan lantang Eren, Jean pasti ada di sana. Setia menyahutinya kapan pun dengan solotan menusuk. Tak dapat dipungkiri aksi jambak-menjambak di akhir perdebatan mereka.

Kata Jean, lelaki yang ke mana-mana bersama anak perempuan itu tidak maco—empuk sekali dijadikan sasaran _bully_. Eren berkilah tidak terima, karena Mikasa adalah saudarinya.

Tapi nyatanya fakta berbanding lurus. Sebut saja seorang pemilik raga kecil dari kelas di lantai atas. Eren yang malang kerap ditemukan sebagai samsak bulan-bulanan Levi yang notabene dua tingkat di atasnya.

Menjadi manusia yang telah tersertifikasi sebagai rival Eren semenjak jabang bayi, tentu saja Jean yang selalu terhubung padanya tidak terima. Maka di sanalah dia, menghadang dengan tubuh dan tangan merentang kala timpukan buku menyerbu Eren yang meringkuk memproteksi diri.

Jadi, sebenarnya siapa penjahatnya?

 **.**

 **B untuk Bokong**

Seseorang menghampiri pintu masuk kelas sambil terseok aneh. Hanya ada warna putih dan butiran keringat biji jagung di wajah Eren yang kelihatan kurang tidur. Melihat teman yang biasa bertingkah layaknya topan di kala matahari terbit itu kini berwajah madesu, sebagai sahabat yang bersahaja, Connie menyerempeti kursi yang sudah diisi empunya.

"Kenapa kau?"

Si _brownish_ mendesis sambil merabakan satu tangannya di bagian belakang tubuh.

"Pantatku sakit."

Gestur bertanya muncul kasat di alis Connie yang naik sebelah.

"...Ini gara-gara si muka kuda main tidak pandang bulu!"

"Ha?" Bibir Connie maju empat mili.

"HA?" Dan si 'muka kuda' yang ter- _summon_ ikut monyong dari atas ubun-ubun licin Connie. Temannya yang berkepala plontos itu lantas digeser begitu saja ketika pasangan telapak tangan Jean menampar meja Eren. "Maksudmu salahku kemarin kau menjerit-jerit kesenangan sambil meneriakiku untuk bergerak lebih cepat? Bisa-bisanya fitnahmu itu, dasar amatiran!"

" _DIAAAM!_ " Dalam sekejap si kepala cokelat _berserk_. "Asalnya ini gara-gara _kau_! Kalau saja kau pakai matamu untuk memperhatikanku lebih jeli aku tidak akan cedera begini!"

"Ho lihat siapa yang kemarin setangah menangis minta dipapah ke toilet saat kebelet ingin buang air kecil, eh?"

"Jangan banyak omong, tanggung jawab kau muka pantat!"

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa? Memijat bokongmu sam— _BURFF!_ "

Yang mengoceh barusan merasakan legitnya tekstur _uwabaki_ yang memadati isi mulut tak bermoral.

Seandainya saja mereka bisa bercerita secara simpel soal kejar-kejaran layangan di bukit batu belakang sekolah yang membuat Eren terjerembab telak di bokong karena sandalnya terinjak Jean tentu Connie tidak perlu menyusut ingusnya dengan nestapa.

 **.**

 **C untuk Cokelat**

Satu dari sekian ribu kuliner yang dibencinya adalah cokelat. Jean yang tergolong makhluk pemakan segala pun masih bisa memilih-milih makanan. Tapi manis tidak pernah cocok di atas indera pengecapnya yang sensitif. Selain punya potensi menciptakan lubang pada kilauan gigi-gigi putihnya, Armin bilang camilan yang terlihat persis tanah lempung di matanya mengandung sejuta lemak tak sehat. Jean tidak mau otot-otot kuli di tubuhnya tertutup gelambir yang tidak seksi.

Tapi cokelat yang ini berbeda.

Tentu saja bisa dimakan, dijilat, diemut, dikunyah, digigit—

" _H—hoi_ , Jean! Kau pikir barusan apa yang kau sentu— _hhnaahh!_ "

—dan bisa mendesah.

Jean tidak pernah bosan menikmati 'cokelat' _limited edition_ satu ini. Cokelat dengan kadar _over addicted_ yang selalu sukses membuat ketagihan.

Katakan, siapa yang bisa menolaknya secara cuma-cuma?

 **.**

 **D untuk Dangkal**

Eren yang tersungkur berpose dungu pada jeritan "aku suka!" yang Jean muntahkan pasca ia menubruk—atau men _tackle_?—si remaja Jeager yang tengah bersenandung senja di kala perjalanan pulang sekolah.

Tidak ada pelukan atau cemberut tsundere dari target cintanya, yang Jean dapat adalah tendangan samping beserta terjangan si _brownish_ yang murka.

Eren hanya terlalu cupu untuk menerima sinyal keras Jean yang melemparkan titah perang ketimbang pernyataan cinta yang gamblang.

Armin selalu berdoa untuk kelancaran percintaan kedua temannya yang berada di antara persimpangan _puberty_ dan _stupidity_.

 **.**

 **E untuk Egois**

Berlatar matahari terbenam di balik punggung, aroma tanah lembab pasca hujan di siang hari, pergelangan kaki kiri yang setengah terbungkus perban di balik celana sekolah, dan Jean yang secara aneh tutup mulut semenjak ia membopong Eren di atas punggungnya selama setengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Eren merasakan _diary_ -nya hari ini sungguh melankolis.

Eren berdehem menyusun suasana. "Baik sekali kau, aku jadi merinding." Ia merasakan malam ini akan ada hujan paku sebagai tebusan kebaikan Jean sore itu.

"Maksudmu 'terima kasih, tuan Jean', hm?"

Tanpa melihat pun Eren tahu ada cengiran remeh menempeli wajah tunggangannya itu. Membuatnya menggulung lidah menahan ucapan terima kasihnya di sela kerongkongan.

Punggung yang melekati dadanya sesaat bergetar saat Eren hendak membuka mulut.

"Aku hanya meladeni keegoisanku."

"Hn? Apa?"

Hening. Kemudian suara napas kasar Jean membuat alis tebal si rambut cokelat mengerut bertanya-tanya.

"Kubilang, kau pikir jasaku cuma-cuma?" Yang berambut cepak menolehkan setengah wajahnya ke balik punggung tempat Eren berada. "Habis ini aku minta imbalan. Ingat, aku bukan angkutan gratis."

Sepasang bundaran hijau si _brownish_ memutar jengah. " _Yeah, yeah,_ kau mau apa?"

"Kau sungguh mau tahu?"

Secara intuisi Eren menarik diri. Cengiran _kyojin_ di wajah Jean membobol radar peringatan bahaya dalam kepala cokelat yang mulai was-was.

 **.**

 **a/n :** _Drabble_ yang akan kulanjut pelan-pelan, sebagiandarihutangku… ; w;)v

 _Reviews are loved!_


End file.
